Good Bye
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu Sungmin. Namun ia ketahuan berciuman dengan Changmin. Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin? MinKyu, Break Kyumin. Songfic Get Out punya JYJ. Gak bisa buat summary. Mind to R&R?


Title: Goodbye  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin milik author #plakbrakbruaghhhh XD  
>Mereka milik Tuhan dan pribadi maksudnya XD<br>Lagu get out milik JYJ, cjes entertaiment, dan pembuatnya~  
>Warning: <em><strong>RATE SEMI M (?) yang gak mau bisa keluar sebelum terlambat XD <strong>_, gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

/Yes, I love you too/

Sungmin menoleh ketika Kyuhyun menepuk punggungnya dan mengajaknya ke taman di belakang sekolahnya. Ia menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut. Kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Nee, Nado saranghae Kyunnie.", ucapnya pelan.

\(=/^/=)/

/You say you love me but you kiss him  
>Your heart is already feeling his touch (you hide and deceive)<br>Even when you hang up, I see you  
>You deny and deny but it ends up being you<br>(I used to love you.) /

Sungmin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya. Ia hendak mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di kelas. Ia hendak membuka pintu kelasnya yang dikiranya kosong ketika Ia mendengar dua suara yang dikenalnya dari dalam kelasnya. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memilih untuk mengintip mereka.

"Saranghae", ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati namja di depannya.

"Nado saranghae, Minnie-ah.", balas Kyuhyun. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Changmin menarik kerah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seorang namja di balik pintu sedang memperhatikan gerakannya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia tak memperdulikan buku catatannya. Juga Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya sambil mengejarnya karena mendengar derap langkahnya.

"Minnie! Tunggu aku! Kau salah paham!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengejar langkah Sungmin. Ia berhasil menyusulnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau menyukai Changminnie! Lepaskan aku!", jerit Sungmin, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu Minnie! Dengarkan aku!", ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit berteriak.

"Kau selalu menghindar, Kyunnie. Aku tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, saat kau pergi ke rumah Changmin!", ucap Sungmin.

-Flashback, tiga bulan yang lalu-

Sungmin sedang bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya ketika tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi nyaring. Ia melirik nama peneleponnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkatnya. Memang Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meneleponnya tepat pukul tiga hari itu.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Kyu.", ucap Sungmin seraya mengangkat teleponnya. Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Mian Minnie, tapi aku ada uru - ummph!", ucap Kyuhyun, namun dipotong oleh sesuatu yang Sungmin tahu pasti apa itu. Ada yang mencium Kyuhyun. Tepatnya mencium BIBIR Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?", ucap Sungmin, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang timbul di dada kirinya karena ciuman tadi.

"Ah Mianhae Minnie, aku di rumah Changminnie sekarang, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku tutup ya?", ucap Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Sungmin tersenyum getir.

"Nee Kyu, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok", ucap Sungmin, berusaha menahan air matanya karena mendapati namjachingunya berciuman dengan sahabatnya baiknya sendiri, Shim Changmin.

"Nee, sampai jum - AH!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerang di akhir kalimatnya karena Changmin meremas sesuatu.

(A/N: Stoooppppp! Ini rate T! XD otak yadong author keluar XD OK, lanjut!)

Sungmin menutup teleponnya begitu mendengar kalimat -yang terpotong- tadi. Hatinya serasa disayat-sayat. Ia tahu persis - amat hafal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum miris, dan seberkas air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kerja kelompok? Kau bohong, Kyu."

-Flashback End-

Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau selalu menghindar Kyu, tapi kini semua telah berakhir.", ucapnya.

"Min?", ucap Kyuhyun takut, seolah mengerti apa maksud Sungmin.

"... Dulu aku selalu mencintaimu, Kyu.", ucap Sungmin, sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, seolah sadar dengan maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun berlari dan memegang tangan Sungmin.

/Oh baby tell me why you act so strange  
>but tonight I don't need a damn explain<br>But I already knew everything  
>I don't even need that guy who's with you either<br>Please go away- it's fine  
>Take the remaining happiness and piss off 

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan pengangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kau selalu bertingkah aneh kalau bersama Changminnie. Aku selalu ingin menanyakannya padamu, tapi kini tak perlu kutanyakan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tak peduli lagi pada kau dan Changminnie, aku tak membutuhkan kalian. Pergilah, tak apa. Berbahagialah dan pergilah dari hidupku.", ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat. Kyuhyun hanya menganga melihat ukenya - yang selama ini begitu lemah lembut tiba-tiba kasar seperti ini.

/Bye bye to everything  
>Bye bye to love and everything else even friendship<br>Feels like I'm ready no love I'm done with  
>Say that it's an ended love,<br>There's no need for other words/

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sampai jumpa Kyu. Untuk semuanya. Jangan minta untuk hanya berteman denganku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. Aku sudah siap, lagipula kau tak pernah mencintaimu. Anggap hubungan kita telah berakhir, tak perlu kau ucapkan kata apapun.", ucapnya tajam. Ia berbalik, dan berjalan pelan melewati Kyuhyun, orang yang pernah dikiranya mencintainya.

/Bye bye to everything,  
>Bye bye to memories, bye bye to sadness<br>Feels like I'm ready no love I'm done with  
>Say that it's an ended love, it's over baby 

'Ya, selamat tinggal.', pikir Sungmin sambil berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

'Dengan ini aku tak akan bersedih lagi. Ya, semuanya telah berakhir.', pikirnya lagi.

/You kissed my girl  
>You approached her even when you knew she was your friend's girl (you hide and deceive)<br>You don't even avoid our coincidentally met eyes  
>You deny and deny but it ends up being you<br>(I used to trust you) /

Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan sahabatnya, Changmin. Ia menatap tajam mata sahabatnya itu dan mulai berkata, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sahabatnya selama tiga tahun yang  
>-dulu- dipercayainya itu.<p>

"Changminnie, aku kecewa padamu. Kau mencium Kyuhyun walau tahu Ia namjachingu sahabatmu. Kau bahkan tetap bermesraan walau ada aku. Kau terus menolak dan mengatakan bahwa kalian hanya teman akrab, tapi kini aku tak percaya lagi.", ucapnya marah. Ia merasa kecewa pada sahabatnya itu yang dulu selalu dipercayainya.

"... Dulu aku selalu percaya padamu.", tambahnya pelan.

/Oh baby tell me why you act so strange  
>but tonight I don't need a damn explain<br>But I already knew everything  
>I don't even need that guy who's with you either<br>Please go away- it's fine  
>Take the remaining happiness and piss off 

"Tingkahmu juga selalu aneh jika menyangkut Kyuhyun. Namun aku kini telah mengetahui semuanya. Jangan mengakui dirimu sebagai sahabatku lagi, aku sudah tak menginginkanmu. Tinggalkan aku, dan berbahagialah. Jangan menemuiku lagi.", tambah Sungmin. Ia mulai melangkah, melewati Changmin dan meninggalkan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya - dulu -.

/Bye bye to everything  
>Bye bye to love and everything else even friendship<br>Feels like I'm ready no love I'm done with  
>Say that it's an ended love,<br>There's no need for other words/

'Selamat tinggal, namjachingu dan sahabat terbaikku.', pikir Sungmin sambil meninggalkan mereka. 'Kita tak akan bicara lagi, sampai jumpa.', pikirnya lagi.

/Bye bye to everything,  
>Bye bye to memories, bye bye to sadness<br>Feels like I'm ready no love I'm done with  
>Say that it's an ended love, it's over baby 

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan kesedihan karena kehilangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sekaligus.

'Kini semua selesai, aku tak perlu mengingat mereka dan bersedih lagi. Semua telah berakhir.'

/Bye to everything  
>Bye to everything 

'Selamat tinggal'

END

Nyohoho, Songfic lagi XD  
>Tapi gak rampuuuung TTATT<p>

Soalnya baitnya diulang ulang, ntar author cuma ngulang-ngulang perkataannya minnie terus T.T

Tapi nih fic rasanya ngulang-ngulang ya? Walaupun udah author usahain dibedakan, tapiiiii karena baitnya sama... Hiks T.T

At least, review?


End file.
